greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Great Multiverse: Armada III - Young's Revenge
Great Multiverse: Armada III - Young's Revenge is a real-time strategy game, published by Activision. The sequel to Great Multiverse: Armada II, it featured greatly improved three dimensional graphics as well as many new classes of ships, new playable heroes and greater emphasis. Set in the years following the New Berlin Convention of 2379, unlike the first two Armada games that took place in the First War. Armada III is based around the Second War between the Alliance of Civilizations and Imperialists. In Armada III, players acted as commanders in control of an entire theater of operations. Economics, strategy and tactics were equally important. Many important dynamics from Star Trek, Star Wars, Battlestar Galactica, Babylon 5, Homeworld and Sins of a Solar Empire were simulated, such as many types of nebulae, a latinum-based wartime economy, neutral traders, and a highly technology-dependent balance of power. Playable Factions * Alliance of Civilizations * Imperialist Alliance * Pact of Revolutionary Civilizations * Coalition of Independent States * Borg Collective * Ciadan Protectorate (Ciadan Crisis Expansion) * Noxter (Noxter Infestation Expansion) * Ylikith Hives Non-Playable Factions * Ferengi Alliance * Black Sun * Hapes Consortium * Protectorate of Menoth * Space Pirates * ALEPH * Dalek Empire * Tholian Assembly * Duskhan League * Drakh Empire * Replicators (Eur'uui) * Undine (Species 8472) Campaign * Alliance - Shattered Glass * Imperialist - Young's Campaign * Pact - Red Hand * Horde - Fractured Coalition * Borg - From the Ground Up Units Alliance of Civilizations * Viscount-class Star Defender (Mon Calamari Shipyards) * Babylon 5 * Nova-class Dreadnought * Endurance-class fleet carrier * Majestic-class heavy cruiser * Galactica type Battlestar * MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser (Mon Calamari Shipyards) * Omega class destroyer * MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser (Mon Calamari Shipyards) * BC-304 * Odyssey-class * MC80B Star Cruiser (Mon Calamari Shipyards) * MC90 Star Cruiser (Mon Calamari Shipyards) * Siege Perilous Class * Nebula-class Star Destroyer * Sovereign class (Starfleet Command) * Hyperion class heavy cruiser * Venator-class star destroyer * Excelsior class (Starfleet Command) * Assault Frigate Mark II * Renell-class Star Cruiser * Defiant-class (Starfleet Command) * Akira-class (Starfleet Command) * Assault Frigate Mark I * Veracruz-class Cruiser * Triumvirate Heavy Cruiser * Galaxy-class (Starfleet Command) * Sharlin-class warcruiser * Paris-class Heavy Frigate * Glorious Heritage Class * Pantak-class Vigilante * Bothan Assault Cruiser * Constitution-class (Starfleet Command) * Eldar Nightshade-class destroyer * Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser * MC40A Light Cruiser (Mon Calamari Shipyards) * Intrepid class (Starfleet Command) * Tinashi-class Frigate * Centaur-class (Starfleet Command) * Acclamator-II * MC30c Frigate (Mon Calamari Shipyards) * Corona-class Frigate * NX-class (Starfleet Command) * CR90 Corvette * Miranda-class (Starfleet Command) * DP20 Gunboat * Nebulon-B2 * Nebulon-B * Sacheen-class Light Escort * White Star-class * Quasar Fire Escort Carrier * Marauder-class Corvette * X-4 Gunship * Ferret * Hajan Fleet Tender * Gallofree Transport * BTL-S3 Y-Wing Bomber * K-Wing * E-Wing * X-Wing * A-Wing * B-Wing * Defender Starfighter * Viper Mark II * F-302 * P-560 Swordfish Fighter * FX-1 Fighter * Peregrine Attack Fighter (Starfleet Command) * Raptor * Starfury * Prowler * ARC-170 * V-Wing * Cygnarian tug ship (Construction ship) Heroes * Wedge Antilles (Lusankya, Campaign-only) * John Sheridan (Babylon 5) * Gial Ackbar (Galactic Voyager) * Booster Terrik (Errant Venture) * Jean-Luc Picard (USS Enterprise-E) * James T. Kirk (USS Enterprise-B) * Hikaru Sulu (USS Excelsior) * Kathryn Janeway (USS Voyager) * William T. Riker (USS Titan) * CC-2224 (Recusor) * Etahn A'baht (Intrepid) * Garm Bel Iblis (Peregrine) * Uwlla Iillor (Corusca Rainbow) * Vivienne (Orlais) * Jack O'Neill (BC-304) * Lando Calrissian (Lady Luck) * Maximilian Eilerson (Excalibur) * Han Solo and Chewbacca (Millennium Falcon) * Sera (Rogue Squadron) * Kara Thrace (Delta Squadron) * Talon Karrde (Wild Karrde) * Isabeau D’Argyll (Lady Igraine) * Josephine Montilyet (Peaceful Love) * Matt Horner (Hyperion) * BJ Blazkowicz (Vulcan One) * Marian Hawke (Moldy Angel) Imperialist Alliance * Eclipse-class Dreadnought (Palpatine's Doctrine) * Executor-class star dreadnought * Praetor Mark II-class Battlecruiser * Sovereign-class Super Star Destroyer (Palpatine's Doctrine) * Imperial II-class Star Destroyer * Cylon Basestar * Imperial I-class Star Destroyer * Firestorm-class Frigate * Asendancy-class Star Destroyer (Empire of the Hand) * Interdictor-class Star Destroyer * Phalanx-class Destroyer (Empire of the Hand) * Negh'Var warship * Tector-class Star Destroyer * Norexan-class * Vor'cha class * D'deridex class * Dreadnaught-class * Keldon class * Syndic-class Destroyer (Empire of the Hand) * Modular Task Force Cruiser * Dark Templar-class Escort Cruiser * Chaf-class Destroyer (Empire of the Hand) * Venator-class Star Destroyer * Ha'tak * Victory I-class Star Destroyer * Victory II-class Star Destroyer * Rudderow-class Escort Corvette * K't'inga-class * Strike-class Medium Cruiser * Generix class * Acclamator-II * Galor Class * Nuruodo-class Broadside Frigate (Empire of the Hand) * Carrack-class Cruiser * Immobilizer 418 Cruiser * Asdroni-class Frigate (Empire of the Hand) * K'Vort-class Bird of Prey * Warlord-class Gunboat * Ton-Falk Escort Carrier * Lancer-class Frigate * Vindicator-class Cruiser * Hideki-class * VT-49 Decimator * Altor Replenishment Ship * Star Galleon * Mu-2 Shuttle * Lambda Shuttle * Romulan Mining vessel * A9 Vigilance Interceptor * I-7 Howlrunner * Preybird-class Starfighter * TIE Scimitar * TIE Defender * TIE Interceptor * Nssis Clawcraft (Empire of the Hand) * TIE Bomber * TIE Fighter * Cylon Raider * To'Duj Fighter * Death Glider Mark II * Su-80 Farron * Wraith Dart * Xg-1 Gunboat * TIE Hunter * Chor class (construction ship) Heroes * Ysanne Isard (Lusankya) * Thrawn (Grey Wolf) * James T. Kirk (mirror) (ISS Enterprise) * David M.Young (Grey Hammer) * Sander Delvardus (Thalassa) * Natasi Daala (Gorgon) * Maarek Stele (181st Imperialist Fighter Squad) * Ait Convarion (Corruptor) * Ar'alani (Frontier) * Damar (Urska) * Donatra (IRW Valdore) * Gorkon (IKS Kronos One) * Vreenak (IRW Khorka) * Shinzon (Scimitar) * Gul Dukat (Galor) * Chang (Death Shadow) * Lursa (Le'mmsk) * Ivan Cronus (13X) * Niles Ferrier (DP20 Gunboat) * Apwar Trigit (Implacable) * Blitzer Harrsk (Shockwave) * Jorhan Stahl (Ark Hound) * Morrigan (Death Witch One) * Grodin Tierce (Relentless) Pact of Revolutionary Civilizations * Moscow-class Star Dreadnought * Potemekin-class Battle Cruiser * Kratikoff-class Star Destroyer * Khardov-class Fleet Carrier * Torch-class Star Destroyer * Venator-class Star Destroyer * Vladimir-class Heavy Cruiser * Zerkova-class Destroyer * K't'inga-class Pact Mod (Axis Reserves) * Victory-II class Star Destroyer (Axis Reserves) * Modular Task Force Cruiser (Axis Reserves) * Spriggan-class Cruiser * Smoyzev-class Cruiser * Ruin-class Assault Ship * Harkevich-class Gunboat * Irusk-class Broadside Frigate * Enforcer-class Picket Cruiser (Axis Reserves) * Strike-class Medium Cruiser (Axis Reserves) * Kodiak-class Interdictor * Strahkov-class Frigate * Kovnik-class Frigate * Grigorovich-class Corvette * Tzekev-class Gunship * Conseil Escort Carrier * MiG-29KG Fulcrum-R * MiG-551 Foxfire * Ks-24 Interceptor * Ks-25 Defender * Ks-26 Suppressor * Ks-40 Krypton Bomber * Khadoran tug ship (construction ship) Heroes * Eva Koroutchenko (Foxhound Squadron) * Nicole Oliver (Hand of Might) * Aleksandra Zerkova (RJN Khadora) * Orsus Zoktavir (RJN Irusk) * Oleg Vodnik (Grad) * Andrei Malakov * Zhana Agonskaya * Anatoly Cherdenko * Nikolai Krukov * Dasha Fedorovich * Natasha Volkova Coalition of Independent States * Mandator-class Star Dreadnaught * CSO-class supercarrier * Menethil-class Battlecruiser * Keldabe-class Battleship * Imperial I-class Star Destroyer (Sylvanas's Favor) * Providence-class * Vor'cha class (Klingon Rebels) * Aggressor-class * V-13 Battleship (Jem'hadar Battleship) * Chimeran Battleship (Chimeran Armadas) * Luchrehulk-class * Victory I-class Star Destroyer (Sylvanas's Favor) * Venator-class Star Destroyer * Son'a Battleship * Gladiator-class Star Destroyer (Sylvanas's Favor) * Breen Chel Grett Warship * Sh'ner Carrier * Sith Interceptor * Herani-class Cruiser * K't'inga-class (Klingon Rebels) * Minmatar Hurricane-class Cruiser * G'Quan-class Heavy Cruiser * Jem'hadar Cruiser * Kroosa-class Cruiser * Secutor-class Star Destroyer (Sylvanas's Favor) * Chimeran Cruiser (Chimeran Armadas) * Brigand-class * Nova Cruiser * Death Rite (Klingon Rebels) * D'Kora class * Son'a Cruiser * Mere Cruiser * Meritech Shrike-class Raider * Munificent-class Star Frigate * Wurrif Cruiser * Th'Nor Class Cruiser * Hades-class Heavy Cruiser * Vengeance-class Frigate * Avioki-class * Klingon Bird of Prey (Klingon Rebels) * Interceptor IV * Breen Cruiser * Strike-class Cruiser * Fw'Sen Picket * Jem'hadar Escort Frigate * Nova Cruiser * Crusader-class * Jem'hadar Escort Carrier * Action VI Transport * Lwhekk Factory Ship * D'kee Lander * M22-T Krayt gunship * Drazi Sky Serpent * Z-95 Headhunter * G1-M4-C Dunelizard * Skipray Blastboat * R-41 Starchaser * Irathient bomber * Jem'hadar Fighter * Star Viper Fighter * Action VI construction ship Heroes * Pagan Min (King Min) * Ru'afo (Terror) * Amita (Golden Path) * Queen Azshara (Azshara) * Sylvanas Windrunner (Undercity) * Duras, son of Ja'rod (Mo'sk) * Vayl, Consul of Everblight (Judaz) * Grayle the Farstrider (Nova Cruiser) * Morvahna The Autumnblade (CNS Orboros) * Elara (Heat Lady) * Sonnia Crid (Malifaux) * IG-88 (IG-2000) * Araghast the Pillager (Pillager) * Skarre (Scarred Reign) * Tyber Zann (Merciless) * Dash Rendar (Outrider) * Khan Noonien Singh (USS Reliant) * Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter (Big Waagh!) Borg Collective * Borg Cylinder Dreadnought * Borg tactical fusion cube * Borg fusion cube * Borg Tactical Cube * Borg Cube * Harmonic defender * Borg Obelisk * Borg Diamond * Borg Pyramid (Directive: Assimilation) * Borg Sphere * Borg Harbinger * Borg Assimilator * Borg Adaptor * Borg Dodecahedron * Borg Scout Cube * Borg Wedge * Borg Peripheral Scout Cube * Borg Probe * Borg Detector * Borg Interceptor * Assembly Node Independent Starships * D'kora Class * Goebblers-class Star Destroyer * IPV-1 System Patrolcraft * Direblade class frigate * Yhijurn Cruiser * Tholian Cruiser * Drakh Mothership * Aramadia-class thrustship * Drakh Raider * Drakh Shuttle * Darlok battlecruiser * Undine Bioship * Brigand-class * Hapan Battle Dragon * Dalek Saucer * Voth Frigate * Marauder-class corvette * ALEPH frigate * Corsair-class * Pinook Fighter * Preybird Fighter Independent Heroes * Isolder * Zek * Shiv'kala * Gaila * Gethzerion Gameplay Avatar system Each faction features two avatars that you can choose from. The avatar is the first thing chosen in the game. Separate avatars offer unique bonuses and ships which are only available to that specific avatar. Depending on the avatar, you can adopt a wide variety of different strategies. A list of avatars and their bonuses for each faction is as follows Alliance * Mon Calamari Shipyards - Gain access to build Mon Calamari-based warships * Starfleet Command - Gain access to build United Federation of Planets warships * Combined Races and TransRace Armadas - Gain access to build Combine based warships Imperialists * Palpatine's Doctrine - Allows to build the Sovereign-class Super Star Destroyer and Eclipse-class Dreadnought * Empire of the Hand - Allows to build Empire of the Hand units * Imperial Union Fleets - Allows to build Combine based warships Horde * Klingon Rebels - Gain access to Duras, Son of Ja'rod's Klingons * Sylvanas's Favor - Gain access to the Forsaken-captured Galactic Empire ships commanded by Sylvanas Windrunner * Chimera Armadas - Gain access to build Chimeran Warships Pact * Axis Reserves - Gain access to old Axis of Empires ships * Zerkova's Technology - Gain access to Zerkova's upgrades * Union Fleet Systems - Gain access to build old UCN ships Borg * Directive: Optimize - Gain access to Recycling Center * Directive: Assimilate - Allows to build Borg Pyramids Expansions and Mods Voiceover cast * Brian Bloom as William "B.J." Blazkowicz * Bruce Boxleitner as John Sheridan * Dennis Lawson as Wedge Antilles * Fred Tatasciore as Booster Terrik, Etahn A'baht * Edmund Dehn as Admiral Ackbar * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker * Nicole de Boer as Ezri Dax * Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway * Temuera Morrison as Boba Fett and CC-2224 * Michael McConnohie as Garm Bel Iblis * Edward James Olmos as William Adama * Indira Varma as Vivienne * Laura Bailey as Uwlla Iillor * Frank Welker as Etahn A'baht * F. Murray Abraham as Warlord Ru'afo * Janina Gavankar as Amita * Allegra Clark as Josephine Montilyet * Katee Sackhoff as Kara Thrace * Richard Dean Anderson as Jack O'Neill * Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian * David Allen Brooks as Max Eilerson * Lex Lang as Han Solo * Robyn Addison as Sera * Jo Wyatt as Marian Hawke * Liam O'Brien as Thrawn * Ricardo Molina as David M. Young * Patrick Seitz as Sander Delvardus * Nika Futterman as Ar'alani * Marc Alaimo as Dukat * Barbara March as Lursa * Dina Meyer as Donatra * Claudia Black as Morrigan * Piera Coppola as Sylvanas Windrunner * Christopher Plummer as Chang * Nicole Oliver as Herself Reception Critical reception Category:Works based on the Great Multiverse